Eagle Broadcasting Corporation
Eagle Broadcasting Corporation (EBC) is a Philippine television and radio network established in April 1968. The primary stakeholders of the company are the key members who are connected with the Iglesia ni Cristo, making EBC as one of its media companies, along with evangelization arm Christian Era Broadcasting Service International. Its head office and studios located at no. 25 Central Avenue, Diliman Quezon City. The network is named after the national bird, the Philippine eagle, EBC is a commercial station according to its corporate website, eaglebroadcasting.net. The network is composed by 6 divisions who are involved in radio, television, digital publishing, film production and music namely, Pinas FM, Radyo Agila, Net 25, eaglenews.ph & eaglenewslive.com, EBC Films and E25 Records. History In 1992, it launched DWDM 95.5, an FM Radio Station which played oldies music. It has ceased transmission since January 2007 apparently to upgrade its transmitter facilities. Around May 2007 it briefly returned in the airwaves on a lower bandwidth and limited broadcast hours, only on daytime. It lasted until June 8, 2007. It returned to the airwaves on April 8, 2011 and launched as Pinas FM 95.5 a month later on May 16, 2011. On April 26, 1968, Eagle Broadcasting Corporation launched DZEC, an AM Radio Station news, public service broadcasting. It is similar to DZRH of Manila Broadcasting Company because it sometimes mentions its frequency & it has relay stations in Dagupan, Lucena, Cebu & Davao. On April 23, 2000, Eagle Broadcasting Corporation launched a multimedia exhibit dubbed "Destination: PLANET 25", for a station previously owned by ACWS-United Broadcasting Network under the name UltraVision 25 and it was later acquired by EBC and it was renamed as Net 25. Capable of 120 kilowatts of transmitter power (for a total of 7,896 kilowatts ERP), Net 25 boasts of the Philippines' first trilon TV tower that rises to 907 feet above sea level. A JAMPRO 48-panel antenna and two 60 kW Acrodyne transmitters complete the tower package. NET 25 also has studios and editing suites for in-house and post-productions. Now Net 25 airs nationwide on 26 free TV stations in Manila and all over the Philippines as well as cable affiliates. It was recently relaunched last August 7, 2011. As part of the relaunch, it also launched the Eagle Bayan Careavan. Livestreaming features of Net 25 (and its radio station DZEC) returned last January 2, 2014 after a 5-year hiatus. On October 31, 2013, it launched its news website and online portal which features news and features from all over the world, including reports from its correspondents in the Philippines and in other countries. On October 31, 2016, as part of the EBC's worldwide expansion, the network was registered as a duty authorized and accredited media outfit in the District of Columbia, United States of America. EBC's Washington Bureau in fact, took the lead, in broadcasting the US elections on November 8, 2016. On October 31, 2017, EBC launched its first ever movie, the film, "Guerrero" directed by Carlo Ortega Cuevas who had previously won awards for the movie, "Walang Take Two." Cuevas also directed EBC's first sit-com, "Hapi ang Buhay." and its movie sequel which was premiered on September 21, 2018. Radio stations FM Stations (Pinas FM) AM Stations (Radyo Agila) Note: *Relay From DZEC Manila. **Affiliate** Television stations Net 25 Nationwide Net 25 on Pay TV & Cable Television